Rias Anderson nee Gremory
Rias Anderson nee Gremory is the girlfriend (later Wife) of Matthew Anderson and mother of one, Lilly Anderson. Rias was taken from Earth with Matthew and placed on the planet Terranox. While she is human, unlike her counterpart, Rias does have a few abilities of her own. Appearance Rias is a beautiful young woman with white skin, blue eyes and a buxom figure. Her body measurements are cm. Her body is slim due to her weight being low. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair which is usually left upbraided unless she is working, having it tied up into three ponytails, one over each shoulder and the last down her back. Rias's usual attire consists of a small chest wrap, blue shorts, white boots and a blue arm band. When working on the house that she and Matthew build themselves, she wears black boots, ripped black shorts, a yellow shirt and gloves that go past the elbow. Her night attire consists of a purple night shirt and black lacy panties and not much else. Personality Rias is a very kind and compassionate individual especially to the people close to her. She also dislikes cruelty towards people who abused others because they can. Despite her mature stature like a woman, Rias tends to act her true age around her daughter, Lilly. Rias is also a hard worker and headstrong, when she says that she'll get something done, she will get it done. Rias is also fond of singing songs like The Prayer, Hallelujah, ''and ''You raise me up. When Rias has Matthew join her, be it through the piano they built or another instrument, she says that "We could travel the world and be famous, the two of us." Abilities * Athletic build: Rias was an athlete before she started dating Matthew and she keeps her shape by training and working out. * Gymnast: Rias is a prodigy Gymnast, allowing her to bend her body and do things that would normally hurt people unless they have been doing it their whole lives. * Mechanical Engineering: Rias was called the 'Machine Whisperer' because of her talent in mechanical engineering, her greatest achievement before being sent to Terranox was rebuilding the original Ford T model from the ground up with only a V8 engine. Powers Like her canon counterpart, Rias can use the Power of Destruction but she is only able to made small to medium sized spheres if she doesn't want to drain herself. This ability was manipulated into her DNA when she was still in the womb, it saved her life as she would have been a still born like her previous siblings. Trivia * Rias and Matthew were called the "Tony Stark Team" when they were together, They are both smart and could build great things together. * Rias was able to have Matthew sing with her for their schools talent show a few days before they were taken to Terranox. They both sang The Prayer ''and won the talent show. ** Rias sings ''The Prayer to her daughter whenever she is woken up by a nightmare. * Rias speaks fluent Italian, Spanish, Japanese and Welsh. Category:Gojira126 Category:Fanon Humans __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Female Characters